japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Quack Pack
Quack Pack is an animated television series made by The Walt Disney Company, featuring Donald Duck and his nephews. The show debuted on September 3, 1996 as a part of the Disney Afternoon programming block. The series ran one season with 39 episodes. Plot The show centers around Donald Duck and teenaged versions of his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie. The actual age of the boys is not made certain; but in one episode they asked Donald if they could have a car. If they were of the legal age to drive this would make them at least sixteen years old. Donald works as a cameraman alongside Daisy, who is a reporter. The group travel around the world looking for a big scoop. The three boys are triplets but Huey had once referred to Dewey and Louie as his baby brothers. Huey must have been the first to be born, therefore making him the eldest of the brothers. Huey, Dewey and Louie have distinct personalities moreso than they have been presented with in their earlier lives. They usually resort to extreme, and strange measures to avoid getting into trouble with their uncle and to achieve their ambitions. They usually do this by tricking Donald, or whoever else they wish to manipulate. But they usually feel guilty for any of the wrongdoings they had performed which may have upset loved ones, proving that they do possess good morals. Huey, Dewey and Louie share similar passions such as listening to rock music, getting revenge on those who anger them, impressing girls, getting money, pulling pranks, role models whom they look up to and admire, playing games and reading comics. They also share a profound knowledge of cars and mechanics. But there are certain aspects of their personalities that stand out more in each of them. :Production Co-Producers Kevin Hopps and Todd Shelton turned to Donald Duck shorts for inspiration for Quack Pack. Shelton noted that in the shorts, Donald mostly interacted with humans, and decided to incorporate humans into the world of Quack Pack. This contrasted with DuckTales, a previous Disney Afternoon series, where the world is inhabited by other anthropomorphic animals. Shelton considers Quack Pack as more of an extension of the original Donald Duck shorts than of DuckTales. Because of this, many characters from the DuckTales cartoons and comics, Including Disney characters, such as Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack or Mickey Mouse, do not make appearances in the series. The show was created to give each of the nephews their own voices and personalities. Huey was the smooth-talker and schemer, Louie was the athlete and oddball, and Dewey was the intellectual and prankster. The original title of the show was "Duck Daze", but was changed to "Quack Pack" before release. There are still references to "Duck Daze" in the theme song. After Quack Pack left the Disney Afternoon block, it eventually resurfaced in reruns on the Disney Channel, and later on Toon Disney. It was removed from the channel's line up along with several other classic Disney shows in November 2004. Episodes :39 Voice Cast :Japanese *'Koichi Yamadera' as Donald *'Nao Nagasawa' as Huey *'Urara Takano' as Dewey *'Kikumi Umeda' as Louie *'???' as Ludwig Von Drake *'Mika Doi' as Daisy *as Agent X *as Nelly the Dragon *as Gwumpki *as Kent Powers *as The Claw *as Knuckles *as E-Z Smith :English *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Jeannie Elias as Huey Duck *Pamela Adlon as Dewey Duck *Elizabeth Daily as Louie Duck *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake *Kath Soucie as Daisy Duck, Agent X, Nelly the Dragon *Pat Fraley as Gwumpki *Roger Rose as Kent Powers *Frank Welker as The Claw, Knuckles *Jeff Bennett as E-Z Smith Trivia * * * all information on Quack Pack came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Quack_Pack Category:CARTOONS